


Four Times... and a First Time

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cameos by past companions, F/F, New Relationship, Secret Relationship, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Four times the Doctor and Yaz were not alone... and one time they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. I'm back on Doctor Who! This follows on from my previous DW story, Endgame. Don't worry though - while this is part of one ongoing story, this can also be a jumping-on point if you haven't read the previous instalments! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> 3\. There's a final note below concerning the note above (if that made sense... ).

_TARDIS Console Room_

Graham O'Brien entered the dark golden room, glad for the rest he just got and eager for the next adventure. "So Doc," he began, "where we off to this… _oh my life_!"

The two women by the TARDIS console jumped at the exclamation and let out simultaneous gasps. They hurriedly stepped apart from eachother, but it was already too late.

Graham might be the oldest - Human - member of Team TARDIS, but his eyesight was still perfectly fine. That, combined with the hunches both he and his step-grandson had for months now, let him know his eyes had not deceived him.

The Doctor and Yasmin Khan had been up against the console… locked in a deep embrace, their lips…

"Oh, er… " The Doctor choked as she frantically ran a hand through her hair. Yaz, meanwhile, was looking down and clearing her throat intently. The expression on both their faces was priceless. "Hi Graham. Didn't see you there." The Time Lady gave one of her trademark gulps.

Graham's eyes were approaching his hairline. "Yeah, I kinda gathered that." His eyes darted between the two: both women were flustered, and looked completely mortified. Even the Doctor's attempt at a smile was woefully desperate. "Sorry for, er… interrupting." He inwardly grimaced: the thought of _what_ he was _interrupting_ threatened to take up permanent residence in his head. "I'll just… erm… "

There was a moment of silence which lasted an eternity. _Awkward_ would not begin to describe it.

"Graham… " the Time Lady said hesitatingly.

"I can see this is a bad time," the former bus driver managed. "I mean, not that it's not a bad _thing_. It's actually a, er, good thing and… " Stop talking, Graham O'Brien. "Right… I'll be off, then. Er, see y'later. Have… " _Fun_? "Er… " _Finally_ managing to stop his vocal cords, he quickly turned on his heel and exited the console room, leaving a wide-eyed Doctor and face-in-hands Yaz.

As he fast-walked down the corridor, Graham's mind ran a mile a minute. What to think about first?! But as he reached his room, one thought came to the fore, a thought which made him smile:

It was about time.

_The Library of Carsus_

Ryan Sinclair was not really a fan of libraries. Oh, he had nothing against them - he was just not much of a reader. He preferred gaming, streaming and YouTube. More than once the Doctor tried getting him to check out the TARDIS' library, but when she admitted there was not a gaming section, Ryan declined. In fact, it was a wonder the time machine even had a games _room_: "Why play games when you can see the universe?" the Doctor would ask.

But today, Yaz asked to go see a futuristic, space-age library. Of course there was such a thing - many, according to the Doctor - and of course, the Time Lady agreed. She _always_ agreed to what Yaz asked, Ryan thought amusingly.

They had been here for hours now, and the time just dragged for the lad. When the fam arrived they stuck together for a little while, the Time Lady wary of getting lost. Eventhough the curator was apparently a friend of hers, the library was vast, and losing one's way was entirely feasible.

Eventually, however, the group drifted apart. The Doctor and Yaz wandered off together, and Ryan, despite wanting to keep Graham company, soon grew bored of his step-grandad's taste in literature. After seeing Graham completely immersed in a book about transwarp buses, Ryan went off on his own. There _had_ to be books about gaming somewhere.

As he wandered, Ryan scanned the sides of the enormous aisles, looking for "G", or a symbol resembling it. He stopped however, when he heard movement a few rows ahead. Intrigued, he slowly approached, not sure what he would find. Perhaps another patron, perhaps the Doctor and Yaz looking up, like, law or something. Heck, perhaps a book simply fell off the shelf.

Ryan turned into the aisle… and stopped dead. His eyes widened at the sight meeting him.

The Doctor and Yaz were there, alright… Yaz's arms wrapped tight around the Doctor's shoulders, the Doctor holding Yaz flush against a wall of books. Their heads were together, and slowly, Yaz's hands moved to stroke the Time Lady's hair. They were both completely oblivious to everything around them.

Ryan was too shocked to even make a sound. He simply blinked several - hundred? - times, then backed away as quietly as he could. Then again, he could have stomped his feet down with each step, and reckoned he would not get any reaction. Not with the way the two women where…

Once clear, the lad let out a huge gulp of air he did not he was holding in. Graham was right! The two of them knew there was _something_ going on between the women of the team, and furiously making out - in a public place! - was pretty solid evidence.

Then Ryan heard a moan. He did not know who made it, did not _want_ to know. Instead, he just scarpered as fast as possible… and wondered if the Doctor would still be friends with the curator if caught.

_London, Earth_

"Oh, there you are, Doctor. Melody was just wondering… _holy sh…_!"

Clara Oswald-Pond barely caught her words as she stopped in the corridor. The little girl beside her, however, was not so discreet. "Aunty Doctor! Yaz!"

The Time Lady and policewoman separated their lips and groaned in unison. "Um… er… hello Clara. Fancy seein' you here."

"In my _own home_?" Clara responded incredulously. Noticing the pair were still locked in a deep embrace, she moved a hand to her daughter's eyes. "Melody, don't look!"

"But Mum… "

"In my _own home_?" repeated the teacher, now with different meaning. "I… I didn't even know you were… were… "

"It's not what it looks like," muttered Yaz.

The Doctor scrunched. "It isn't? I thought that's what couples did. 'Ave I got it wrong again?" She then let out a silent gasp. "Oh, wait, that's what people say in these situations, innit? Now I remember." She turned to Clara. "You said it all the time when you and Amy were… " She stopped when Clara moved her hands from Melody's eyes to ears.

Yaz's eyes glazed momentarily at the word _couples_, but the young woman quickly recovered. "No, I mean… OK, it's er… "

"… exactly what it looks like?" finished Clara. She just got two timid nods in response. The teacher did not know what to think. To be honest, she waved off Amy's insistence of something going on between their old friend and hi… _her_ latest female companion. Clara could simply not comprehend the Time Lor… _Lady_ feeling that way about anyone other than…

"Told you!" came a Scottish voice from behind. Clara and Melody spun around to see Amy Oswald-Pond with a toddler in her arms and huge smirk on her face. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Yaz's cheeks threatened to burst with embarrassment. "Now you're doing the nappy changing for a week," she said to her wife.

Clara narrowed her eyes at the bet she clearly lost, as Melody prised herself free from her hands. "This is great!" she yelped. "Can I now call you aunty too, Yaz? Can I?!"

Yaz's jaw dropped, and Clara swore she saw her eyes water. "I… well… I think that… um… "

"Melody, give your _aunties_ some privacy," Amy interrupted with a wink.

The little girl's face fell. "But, but… "

"Go on, honey," said Clara. Thankfully, Melody did not put on a tantrum at being led away from the friends of the family, as she, Amy and little River disappeared into the living room. The teacher turned back to the almost-wilting couple… _couple_. "OK, first of all, this is _so_ not what I expected, but I'm happy for you. But do me a favour, yeah?"

"Anything," the Doctor said sincerely.

"Just keep your hands to yourselves… as in _your own selves_ while here, please?" Clara pointed a finger at them. "If you're gonna do _that_, there's a police box in the garden."

The Doctor tilted her head. "Will you call us back in when tea's ready?" Yaz smacked her own forehead.

"No!" cried Clara. "I mean you _leave_ and come back when you're not feeling like teenagers!"

The Doctor bit her lip, while Yaz cleared her throat. "We're sorry, Clara. It won't happen again." The Time Lady nodded in agreement.

Clara just let out a humph. "We'll see." Her face then softened. "But despite how I've found out… congratulations."

The Doctor smiled wide. "Thanks, Clara. That means… "

"_Clara_! _River needs you_!"

Clara rolled her eyes at the call from the living room. She was never making a bet with her wife again.

_A prison cell, planet unknown_

"C'mon Doctor… you gotta wake up."

Graham and Ryan shared a concerned glance as Yaz continued trying to rise the Time Lady. It was a far cry from the first glance they shared when the TARDIS landed: once again, the fam had no idea where or when they were, and the step-grandad -and-grandson simply rolled their eyes. Yaz did not, of course - she just shared in the Doctor's excitement at the unknown.

That was less than an hour ago. It did not take long for them to be ambushed by a group of gun-toting soldiers and captured. But not before one of the soldiers made a particular advance on Yaz, and the Doctor tried stopping him… leading to the Gallifreyan being knocked unconscious by a gun handle to the back of the head.

Which led to now, with Team TARDIS locked up in a dark, dingy prison. Again. Only this time, there was no madcap rambling and coming up with an escape, as the Doctor was still out cold. The worry and panic on Yaz's face was evident. "Doctor, please… " she said, stroking blonde locks. "Please wake up… "

With that, hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, and the policewoman let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yaz… " came a weak voice.

"You OK?" Yaz asked, still cradling the Time Lady.

"Yeah, I… " The alien stopped and her eyes widened. "Are _you_? Did that soldier do anythin' to you?!"

"No," said Yaz softly as she helped the Doctor to a sitting position. "But you really shouldn't 'ave put y'self between us. You got clonked on the head."

"How long was I out?"

"Not long," Ryan assured. "Less than an hour, I'd say."

The Doctor nodded, then turned back to the young woman beside her. "I was so worried," breathed Yaz.

"Sorry, Yaz," the Time Lady whispered back, and before anyone could say anything else, Yaz's lips where on hers. Chaste at first, it quickly deepened, and the two women pulled each othaer closer instinctively. They both sank into the kiss, oblivious to…

"Er, _excuse_ us!" came Graham's incredulous voice, and the Doctor and Yaz hastily broke apart. "Girls, I know we've been skirtin' 'round this for a few weeks now, and me and Ryan are really happy for you… but d'you think you can save that for later?!" The young man next to him nodded with a grimace.

"Er, right… " stammered the Doctor. "Quite right, Graham. Sorry. Sorry Ryan." She gave an apologetic look, while Yaz ducked her face in embarrassment. "We were gonna tell you, but… well… "

"We wanted t'wait until… um… " Yaz quickly went quiet, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"It's OK," Graham said warmly. "I get it."

"I don't," muttered Ryan.

"Yeah, why _were_ we waitin'?" the Time Lady asked Yaz.

The young woman held her head. "Maybe we can have this conversation when we get outta here, yeah?" At that, the Doctor gave a determined nod and shot to her feet, immediately going into investigation mode. Yaz gave a gulp. "Maybe not even then… "

Now, instead of a roll of the eyes or look of concern, Graham and Ryan shared a smirk…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. I'm back on Doctor Who! This follows on from my previous DW story, Endgame. Don't worry though - while this is part of one ongoing story, this can also be a jumping-on point if you haven't read the previous instalments! I hope you enjoy.

The Doctor and Yaz waved goodbye to Graham and Ryan as the pair headed down the evening street. The step-grandad -and-grandson decided to return to their house for a few days, after the latest round of travelling. Normalcy was important for Humans, the Doctor often said, and the men agreed.

Then again, with the knowing smiles they both gave the women as they left, perhaps there was another reason for leaving them alone for awhile…

Indeed. For as soon as the TARDIS doors were closed, the Doctor and Yaz shared a heavy glance… and rapidly enveloped each other in a deep embrace, their lips locking. As the last few weeks proved, neither woman had much self-control since that fateful day they finally gave into their mutual feelings.

As the kiss deepened, both foggily mused on the situation. For the Doctor, it was all exciting, new and intoxicating. He rarely indulged himself in her past lives - and when he had, it was deeply important. Sometimes the Doctor truly was uninterested in "that kind of stuff", but when she _was_… it meant everything.

Patience - Susan's grandmother - was the first, long before the Doctor even left Gallifrey. When she was lost, the Time Lord blocked off that part of his emotions - as it turned out, for centuries. Sure, there were dalliances, but they were few and far between. It was not until after the Time War he let himself feel _that_ way again, and even then, it was heavily guarded. Rose, Reinette, River - all beginning with "R", coincidently - they all had special places in her hearts to this day.

But then came Yasmin Khan, and everything changed once more. The Doctor had not felt like this for so, _so_ long - probably ever. Yaz was truly something else. Her kindness, loving nature, bravery and determination were too much for the Doctor to resist. All qualities shared with past friends, of course - but there was something about the Sheffield policewoman which made the Doctor _think_ as goofy as she _acted_. And the fact she was _so adorable_ just topped things off. She wanted to be with her Yaz so much.

_Her Yaz_. Finally, that was the case. Before, despite his constant need for companionship, sometimes the Doctor found his friends - what was the word? - niggling. Especially when she was white-haired or Scottish. Or both. But now, she wanted to be with Yaz all the time.

As for Yaz herself… she was in heaven. She never thought the beautiful alien time traveller would - _could_ \- return her feelings. How someone so amazing as the Doctor could feel _that way_ about plain old Yasmin Khan - it was absurd. Yet, when the Doctor revealed she _did_, Yaz thought she would die of happiness.

Needless to say, all the fantasies, dreams and wishes Yaz had over the year-and-a-bit with the Doctor paled in comparison to the real thing. The Time Lady was _perfect_. Not that Yaz had much experience, but she could not imagine anyone being a better kisser. And the way those hands - so often tinkering or exploring - would run along Yaz's body…

Yaz wanted this woman for so, _so_ long - and now she had her, she would never let her go.

Eventually they broke for air, and shared a giddy smile. "So… " the Doctor eventually husked, "We're finally alone."

Yaz gave an audible gulp and nodded. "Guess the boys are finally sick and tired."

The alien chuckled. It had been around a week since Graham and Ryan had enough and called the women out, exasperated at constantly catching them playing tonsil tennis. Since then, the Doctor and Yaz tried keeping their hands off each other even when alone, just in case. But it was no use: with the Time Lady's eagerness after so long without intimacy, and Yaz's exhilaration of having her feelings returned, neither could much control themselves. Leading to today, and Graham and Ryan insisting they return home for abit. And though unsaid outright, it was clear the reason why.

Their lips merged again, Yaz cupping the Doctor's face and the Doctor pulling Yaz tighter to her until not even a microbe could come between them. Yaz moaned into the kiss, moving her hands and locking them behind the Time Lady's neck. Even after several weeks, they could not get enough of each other: every moment, every chance for tenderness was taken without compunction. It did not matter where they were - as Graham and Ryan frustratingly, though good-naturedly, pointed out - the two women felt constant need for one another.

Eventually, Yaz looked at the woman of her dreams with lidded eyes. "Howabout we… go somewhere more comfortable?" This time the Doctor gulped: it seemed despite her scattiness, even she knew what the policewoman meant.

Indeed she did, as very soon - before Yaz knew it - they were in a bedroom. The Doctor or Yaz's, it did not matter. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, both resumed their contact, their mouths moulding together liked they were two pieces of one whole.

It was only when she slowly lowered Yaz onto her back did the Doctor stop. After a deep breath, hazel eyes older than time looked into brown ones, sensing the unease. "Yaz… are you alright?"

Biting her lip, the young woman nodded nervously. "Yeah… " she said stiltedly. "It's just… "

The Doctor raised herself up slightly, creating breathing room for her lov… for Yaz. "What is it? You can tell me."

Yaz's eyes darted away, and her cheeks blushed. "It's just… I haven't actually… that is… I've never… "

"Yaz," the Time Lady said softly. "Are you a virgin?"

The Human grimaced in embarrassment, then wordlessly nodded.

"Really?" the Doctor blurted out before she could stop herself. "Someone as beautiful as you? I find that hard to believe, frankly."

Keeping her gaze away, Yaz seemed to shrink below her. "Sonya wasn't jokin' when she said I was married to my job… "

Deciding not to question how someone could marry an occupation - as she was pretty sure it was a turn of phrase - the Doctor gently put a hand to Yaz's face and made their eyes lock again. "Yaz, we don't have to do anythin' if you're uncomfortable. We can wait for as long as you like… or… or if it would make you feel better, we don't have to carry on at all."

Yaz's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't want t'hurt you, Yaz," said the Time Lady. "So if you're not ready, or don't feel we should… " Her sentence drifted, and instead she began to minutely raise herself up.

The Doctor was stopped by firm hands at the nape of her neck. "Don't you dare go anywhere," Yaz said. "Bein' nervous doesn't mean I don't want this. I do. I want you. I've _always_ wanted you." She kissed her again, softly tugging the alien back down. "I want you to be my first," breathed Yaz. "My _only_… "

The Doctor's eyes watered, and silence reigned for several beats, as realisation dawned on both on just what was about to happen. The gift Yaz was giving the Time Lady. A gift Yaz gave with every fibre of her being, and just fuelled the Doctor's love evenmore.

After another deep, mind-melting kiss, the Gallifreyan smiled sweetly. "Y'know," she whispered. "This is kinda my first time, too. In this body, anyway. So it'll be new for both of us." But doubt again briefly crossed her features. "Are you _sure_… ?"

Yaz answered with yet another kiss, while also taking a handful of the Doctor's top. Getting the hint, the Time Lady moved her hands to Yaz's face again, separating their lips one more time. "I love you, Yasmin Khan." Those words finally brought tears to her Yaz's… her _lover's_ beautiful eyes.

No more words were said. Instead the rest of the night was filled with the sounds of new love being cemented, a love to echo through time and space…

It was a long time before it felt like morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 4. For anyone who hasn't read my previous Doctor Who stories, or perhaps just my other Thasmin-centric ones, you might be confused by the Oswald-Pond family. Of course I'd love you to read my other stories, but if you simply don't wish to: in my personal canon, Amy and Rory broke up, Amy stayed with the Doctor (not romantically), Clara joined, and the two young women fell in love. They eventually left the Twelfth Doctor after adopting a Gallifreyan orphan named Melody and later having another daughter, River. They remain friends of the Doctor and her latest companions.


End file.
